Angels
by Dani phan
Summary: Danny's disappearance leads to the ghost town Amity Park, a depressed little girl and confused and saddened mother. The Fenton's, other then being terribly depressed, have unanswered questions for two (or one!) Boy(s). Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SAM'S POV **

Walking down the pathway at night always made me nervous, even with her, especially with her, it was too dangerous. Everything was too dangerous, you couldn't take one step without seeing a ghost somewhere, and they would hurt humans, not the town, but humans. Not like before, hurting them right on the street, leaving them…to die. I didn't want to be afraid in front of her, she knew that, but she was my protection from them, dangerous beings. I couldn't be afraid in front of my child, Danielle. Yes she was…is Danny's kid, but I'm her foster mom. She treats me like I am, or always was her real mom too.

Danielle loves me, no doubt about it. The bad thing is when I'm scared, she becomes scared too. Danny is gone. Nobody knows, heck his parents don't even know he was both, just a missing ghost teen and a teen, of course his parents blame Phantom for Fenton's disappearance. Danielle barely saw him too. Two weeks is not even close to enough time to catch up on two years. After that he...he just didn't come home, didn't call. Nothing. We were about to tell his parents his secret, and of course everything too, but when he disappeared, time stopped. I didn't know what to do, how to tell Danielle this, after everything in her life.I couldn't even think anymore. Was I Sad? Of course. Scarred? Confused?I didn't know. Danielle on the other hand was nothing anymore. Sad, quiet…alone. Although let's start from the beginning, with one little girl, with a lot of catching up to do.


	2. Segment One Danielle

**IMPORTANT**

**Hey Phans! So far I have more readers then I ever thought I would and I'm very happy that people enjoyed the plot! The last chapter was short b/c of the fact it was a future theme/summary. This chapter is about Danielle, and it's much longer.**

**1) (VERY IMPORTANT) Okay so I do segments. Danielle is my first segment and it will contain many chapters. Then (I think!) will be Danny's Disappearance, and that will also consist of many chapters. Examples- this chapter is Danielle, and if I update soon the next chapter will be Danielle and it will continue right where it left off unless I say something different. So yes if you don't understand please speak up so I can explain or else this probably won't make sense.**

**2) So yes, this is longer and in the past! I only to reviews if their guests and if you're a guest, please make up a fake name.**

**3) (VERY IMPORTANT) Also I never said the time line, Okay, so everything happened BUT Phantom Planet. Danny's secret ISN'T revealed. Sam and Danny are dating! (happy about that one!) And Team Phantom is; Sam, Tucker, Danny, and occasionally Jazz if back up is needed.**

**If you have any questions about any thing, feel free to ask in a review or PM. Okay thanks! Enjoy!**

Angels

2 weeks before the disappearance

Chapter One; Danielle

"Hey kid you okay back there?" the policeman asked looking up into the front view mirror above him before quickly looking back to driving.

The girl huffed, annoyed at simply being thrown into a car. Well not thrown, forced, "a kid living on the streets is simply outrages" the woman who had turned her in had said. Danielle had simply stuck her tongue out at her and then started to walk away before being taped on the shoulder by a policeman. Danielle pushed away that memory.

"Fine" she said, "It's great being forced into a car" Danielle said, the police officer, being a funny kinda of guy, stuck is tongue out at her. Danielle scowled as he looked back at driving. She gazed out the window and thought about opening it and jumping out, before the car slowed and came to a stop. Danielle looked up at the driver as he opened his door and stepped out he then opened Danielle's door for her. She hopped out happily, but put an angry face on as they walked into the orphanage.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Fenton Residence

Danny walked down the staircase and into the kitchen; he grabbed a bowl and cereal and sat down across from Jazz. Jazz smiled seeing his hair so neat and a receipt for dry cleaning in his hand.

"Sam coming over?" she teased making Danny scowl.

"I think this is necessary," Danny said.

"Your going to the movies" Jazz said, Danny raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"She called ten minutes ago, I told her you were too busy getting ready" Jazz teased him.

"You're kidding" Danny said waving her off.

"Check you're phone little brother" Jazz teased him. He scowled again.

"You know you wreck the whole handsome thing when you scowl" Sam said walking through the door. Danny smiled putting down his phone. "Well. All that's different is you're hair, lets go" she said messing it up. The two walked to the door but stopped right before being trampled as Jack ran through the door.

"KIDS TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" he bellowed running over to the table and placing down the newspaper, the three kids ran up next to him. Jack read "Girl of around 12 almost killed by ghosts downtown Amity Park, yesterday. Nancy Ciper found her in an alleyway around midnight, the girl spent the night in the hospital, after a remarkably fast healing officials tried to find out any information about her family. She remained quiet…"

Jack stopped reading "I have to tell Maddie!" with that he ran out of the house. Danny grabbed the newspaper.

"around 12? "outside at midnight?" "FAST HEALING?" Danny said.

"Danny what are you saying?" Jazz asked.

"Are you saying it's…." Sam said nervously. She had learned how much Danny had missed his cousin, Danielle. She also learned everything she had been through and had realized, she wasn't that bad. Sam and Tucker were the only ones besides him and Valerie that knew who she was.

"Yes…its Danielle" Danny said as he held the newspaper higher to him "she's in the orphanage" Danny said. He looked up at Sam.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go get her!" Sam said taking the newspaper from him. "Here take a look Jazz" Sam said handing the paper to Jazz before running out the door with Danny.

"My computer's open you can find all you need about Danielle on it" Danny shouted as the door closed. Jazz grabbed the paper eagerly as she sat in her chair scanning wide-eyed. She ran upstairs with the newspaper to Danny's room, she opened up Danielle's file and skimming it looked back at the newspaper.

"Oh no"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Master's Residence

"What?" Vlad said looking up at his employee, Skulker.

"Can I have a break yet?" Skulker asked looking at his suit, it was falling apart, and malfunctions. He'd been traveling for days looking for the "ghost girl". Skulker didn't believe Vlad, he thought he was playing a trick.

"NO SKULKER YOU CAN NOT TAKE A BREAK! YOU MUST FIND HER!" Vlad yelled angrily

"I've been searching for two years! This makes no sense!"

"You've had-"

"IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS I DEMAND A BREAK!" Skulker shouted angrily, he may have been getting some breaks, but it wasn't nearly enough time for all of the things he had to repair on his suit.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS!" Vlad shouted back. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "if you want your pay, YOU FIND HER" He shouted "SHE IS A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL! IT CAN'T BE SO HARD!" He shouted at his face.

"Technically she's about two" Skulker said. Vlad bawled his fists and shouted

"GO! GO AND FIND HER NOW!" Vlad said steaming with angry. Skulker backed away slightly before disappearing all together and up and away through the roof.

"Huh" Vlad sighed walking upstairs and into the kitchen, he came to a stop seeing the mailman leave his porch. Vlad walked to the door and opened it as the mailman drove away. He spotted a newspaper and quickly picked it up, before running back inside. He sat down at the table, placing the newspaper down he started the kettle before sitting down. He glanced at it only to stop at the headline; Twelve year old girl almost killed by ghosts down town Amity Park. Vlad leaned in closer, ignoring the kettle ding, ignoring the doorbell or the shadow loom over him.

"I found her," the shadow said. Vlad recognized the voice, Skulker. Vlad grinned and looked up at him saying;

"Good. So did I"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**Okay! That was the official first chapter! So… Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! PM! Anything at all?! Please!**

**Danielle segment two coming soon!**


End file.
